In Which There Was Chaos
by andthesunisgone
Summary: Another delinquent joins the ranks of Sword & Cross! Shaun O'Malley, at your service! What would've happened if cam hadn't been all evil and stuffs...Cam/OC Rated M for coarse language...All human! AH/no angels!


**In which there was chaos…**

**I. Hazards**

Randy's POV

Let's see now. Our newbies for today are…

Gabrielle…yeah yeah whatever, nothing exciting about her.

Todd…hmm? A new firebug? Better not let Arriane get her hands on that one…

Lucinda Price… A new crazy? Oh, _goody_.

Cam… Oh crap. He's back. I thought we were done with him. He is so goddamn obnoxious!

Shaun O'Malley. Uh-oh. Can't be. No way. Shit, it is. Patrick O'Malley's little sister. She is going to cause me so much grief, if she anything like her brother.

Shaun's POV

I waved as I watched my brother drive away. In my car. Bastard. But I didn't need it. I was here. Sword & Cross school for Troubled Youth. More like Whores & Jocks Year Round Internment Program (for teenage crazies). Oh goody!

Whatever. It was nothing new. I was a legacy here though. Patrick was a legend. And I was late.

I'd met Randy before, unfortunately, and the jury was still out on the gender question. For the sake of my sanity, I'll just say she is a she, for now.

I'd been here before, when Pat was interned, so I made my way to the office. What fun.

"…beds, red. Got it?" Randy was finishing her sermon. "O'Malley! Thanks for joining us! I'm guessing I don't really need to repeat that, or am I wrong?"

"Nah, I'm good." I blew my thick, black bangs out of my eyes. I'd heard the damn thing so many times it wasn't even funny.

"Alright then. Dump your hazards."

I didn't hesitate. I have certain talents. This wasn't all my stuff.

Matches, lighter fluid, spray paint. Cell phone, flask, switch blade, pocket knife, etc. The Price girl was looking at me funny and clutching something in her pocket. Huh. Guess no one told her about the cell phone thing then. Poor kid.

Arriane came in then. Her sister was here with my brother, so I knew her a little. I met her at parent's day. I handed my black duffel over to Randy and left the office.

"Hey Little O'Malley! How's your brother?" Haha – very funny.

"Don't start with me chicky. I don't have hardware." I waved my unadorned wrist at her. She scowled at me and stalked away with Luce at her heels.

Cam came to an abrupt stop in front of me and turned around. "You're related to Patrick O'Malley?" He sounded doubtful. How cute.

"Flesh and blood, babe. I'm his favorite baby sister."

"No fucking way."

"Way, "I chuckled, "I decided to follow in his delinquent footsteps. He's still in town if you want to learn from the master."

"Still in town? Why?"

"Collecting some things for me."

"Oh, yeah? And how's he going to get it to you?"

"He's fucking Patrick O'Malley! He has his ways…And if I told you a family secret, I'd have to kill you. It's the rules." This guy was so clueless.

"Yeah? Prove it!" Hmm. I like him. He's stubborn; fiery. Different.

"I will then. Come to…" I shuffled my papers for my room number, "17 tonight. It'll be there by then."

"Alright. Right after class then?" Cam had the fucking nerve to smirk at me.

"Eh, why not?" Fucker didn't believe me.

He was in for a surprise.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, by my standards at least. Price got a face full of caf food, Arriane got buzzed, and I dropped a bitch named Molly, who deserved it. What? That's not normal at your school? On the first day? WTF?

It was like this. Clumsy Price runs into Molly. Bitch _freaks, _dumps her food on Luce. Arriane is pissed because someone is screwing with her newbie, hits Molly and gets shocked.

By the time Arriane gets taken to the nurse, I'm pretty wound up. I think Luce is okay. You know…not crazy? She probably doesn't belong here. Molly pissed me off. Don't hit good kids, okay? But, you know, it was my first day, so I was like, "Bitch," under my breath.

That chick has freaking superhuman hearing. I swear to god. I did not say it that loud! And she was all, "What did you say...?" And I'm really not one to avoid questioning, so I told her the truth.

"I _said _that I thought you were a bitch, and I'm pretty sure I'm right." She did not scare me. But then she got all up in my space. Not. Cool.

"You don't want to go there, _newbie._" She said sweetly. I think I'm getting cavities, god! I almost hurled. Cam decided that now was as good as good a time as any to butt in. "Technically, Molly, Shaunie here is Sword & Cross through and through. She's, like, a fucking _legacy _or whatever."

"Oh, I know. I've met her brother. He's cute as hell and a damn good criminal too. But you? You're nothing in comparison."

"Oh yeah. And I care what you think? Yes, because that's just so probable." Ah, sweet sarcasm. "What are you even here for? Stealing a Coach? Keying your boyfriend's car? He probably only cheated because you're just a selfish bitch." Apparently that offended her. She slapped me. Hmm…how, I don't know? _Bitchy? _Yeah, that sounded right.

"Ouch! That hurt _so much_!" She didn't like my sarcasm very much, so she tried to do it again. I caught her arm right before her hand met my face and had her on the ground in seconds. "Aww, poor baby. The newbie dropped you on her _first day._"

Cue dramatic exit by yours truly.

* * *

A/N: This is gonna be mainly Shaun/Cam with sprinkling of, Daniel/Luce… No angel stuff, Cam isn't evil or obsessed with Luce. etc etc

R&R please?

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/

\/


End file.
